dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tewaku
Tewaku'D.Gray-man Official Fanbook CharaGray, Page 87 (テワク, ''Tewaku) sometimes romanized as '''Tevak is a Third Exorcist, a human/Akuma hybrid. She is a former exorcist of the European Branch of the Black Order and previously a member of CROW. She is the younger sister of fellow Third Exorcist Madarao. Recently, she seems to have joined her brother and Tokusa in joining the Noah Family. Appearance Tewaku is a petite young woman. She has long, wavy blonde hair with the fringe combed back and fixed with a bow. She has light (pink in the anime) brilliant eyes and big eyelashes, her pupil is almost never drawn in the manga. She has two dots on her forehead and markings under her eyes signifying her CROW membership. She wears all varieties of CROW uniform. Personality Tewaku is typically very quiet and composed, speaking only to her brother or one of her fellow Third Exorcists when it is necessary. She is fiercely loyal and dependent on her Third Exorcist comrades, who are like siblings to her, going so far as to try to attack Allen when she thought he had killed her brother. Just before she is abducted by the Noah, she is seen begging her comrades not to leave her alone, showing she is also emotionally dependent on those she gets close to. Personal Statistics History Tewaku, with her brother Madarao after losing their parents, started to live on the streets. During those days they met other orphans: Link, Tokusa, Kiredori and Goushi - out of necessity they formed together into small group and started to beg near the churches togetherD.Gray-man manga, chapter 202 page 26 from where they were picked up by the Central of the Black Order and trained to be members of the central office battle corps.D.Gray-man manga, chapter 202 page 27 After retrieving shards of the akuma egg of the Earl, Tewaku and her fellow Crow members were chosen to be genetically altered to become half-human, half Akuma thanks following the Third Exorcist project led by Renee Epstain in the North American Branch. Shewas sent at the Black Order Headquarters by the order of the Pope and the Vatican, to help the Exorcists in the war against the Earl of Millennium and his Akuma army as reinforcement for the innocence using Exorcists. Plot Phantom Thief G arc She is first seen alongside her brother Madarao as she escorts Reever Wenhamm to Paris prison in order to release imprisoned finders and science division scientist accused of being Thief G.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 180 page 03 After bringing Timothy into the order she's officially introduced to Komui Lee by Renny Epstain. Third Exorcist arc She is among the Exorcists in Jordan, fighting alongside Kanda. Wisely arrives, and incapacitates Kanda in order to take him to the North American branch, he kills everyone in the camp except Tewaku.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 189 page 03 Mystery of Kanda arc She regains consciousness shortly after Howard Link finds her, she reveals that she had a 'dream' in which Allen was supposedly killing Madarao and Tokusa, and that she saw herself killing Allen.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 189 page 03 Link decides that her statement important to his mission and can't be ignored by him so she should be temporary supervised until he won't find Allen.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 189 page 04 Link and Tewaku are last seen forcing their way to the North American BranchD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 189 during the ambush of Level 4 Akumas her Akuma cells start to respond upon Alma Karma's turning into Akuma.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 195 page 26 After long struggle with changing and Alma's self-destruction she looses consciousnessD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 198 pages 19-20 and is tightly sealed with spells by Link who carries her to the North American branch to stop Allen Walker from supposed killing their comrades.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 200 page 31 After coming back to her senses and breaking free from Link's bindings, her worry about Madarao turns into a vicious rampage toward AllenD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 201 pages 07-09 in last moment Timcampy blocks Allen from Tevak's attack.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 201 page 09 The Ark Gate opens beneath her, seing it Link yells her to move but Tewaku is in a deeply confused state after seeing Tokusa disappear. She can do nothing but praying out loud all the members of her surrogate family no to leave her alone. Before Link could reach her, she's swallowed by Earl's Ark. D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 201 pages 14-16 Seeds of Destruction Arc Tewaku later appears as she, along side with Madarao and Tokusa, helps Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot to break into prison where Allen Walker's being held.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 204 page 04 In the anime, several CROWs notice her and call a traitor, before Madarao and Tokusa arrive to assassinate them. After absorbing their bodies, Tewaku tells her fellows to depart.D. Gray Man Hallow Episode 11 When the Exorcists attempt to chase the Noahs and Allen, she and the other Thirds challenge them, using the spells and the Akuma forces to hold them back, gathering all of them within the circle of the flaming pentagram. When Exorcists finished off the first wave of Akuma, Krory remarks how low the Thirds have fallen. They continue to hold off the Exorcists with the Flame Wings, being able to absorb the attacks of their Innocence as well, before the next troops of Akuma arrived. Then, Tewaku is seen personally challenging General Klaud Nine and her Lau Jimin .D. Gray Man Hallow Episode 12 Powers and Abilities Akuma-altered arm: As a Third Exorcist, Tewaku's left arm has been imbued with Akuma cells, which allow her arm to transform into an Akuma-like appendage that is capable of swallowing Akuma whole. After siding with the Earl, she gained several new abilities - now, she's able to absorb humans, as well as the Innocence-based attacks. Ki-Sensing: '''Just like Howard Link, Tewaku has demonstrated high perception abilities. She was able to feel an unusual presence in the Hearst Asylum while he was hidden by Magic seemingly even before her brother Madarao. Chapter 181 '''CROW abilities and skills: As a former member of CROW, Tewaku is fully capable of using all CROW weapons and spells. Major Battles * Tewaku VS Wisely * Tewaku and Howard Link VS akumas * Tewaku VS Allen Walker (and Timcanpy) * Tewaku, Madarao, Tokusa, Level 2, 3 and Giant Akumas VS Exorcists and CROWs * Tewaku VS Klaud Nine References Navigation de:Tevak Category:Black Order Member Category:Third Exorcist Category:Female Characters Category:Exorcist Characters Category:Characters Category:German Characters